If You Ever See Daylight Again
by YouCouldBeHappyy
Summary: Jake and Nessie have grown an abusive relationship. What if Nessie has had enough? What about afterwords? Who is Alex? What does Ethan have to do with this story? Why do the girls at school call Ness a slut? Is there going to be a addtion to the Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

**Jake and Nessie one-shot, possibly.**

**Nessie's POV**

I was afraid for my life. I thought I was going to die. I sobbed. I didn't want to leave this world.

"Stop fricking crying and go to sleep bit**" Jake told me. I closed my eyes, but didn't go to sleep. He pulled my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"No! Don't!" I yelled. He took the knife that he kept in the bathroom, only to be used for when I didn't "obey" He held my arm out and sliced another line that would be a scar one day. I cringed as the blood dripped everywhere.

"Do I have to treat you like a dog?" he said. I never respond to him.

"Answer my question Renesmee." He said. Again, I didn't respond.

"And the judge has decided." and he cut more on my arm. Blood rushed down to my shirt.

"Now we have to change you, Damit!" He screamed.**(A/N yes, I know I spelled that wrong)**

He dragged me to the laundry room and took off my shirt, revealing bruises and scars. He didn't give me another shirt. He dragged me into our room. Then that night, I am ashamed to say that he raped me.

I woke up in the morning, feeling violated. I tried to sneak out of the room, but I didn't succeed.

"You get back in bed." He ordered. We moved to this house(in Europe) a couple of weeks ago.

"You didn't scream that much last night, you get a reward, We are going to the store today. Then I got an idea. He got up from the bed and went into the closet. He threw me jeans and a sweatshirt.

I put them on, and got into his car. We drove to the nearest store and I knew this would be awful for him, and great for me.

"What are you looking at?" Jake said to a guy that stared at me. I smiled at the guy.

"Just your fine girlfriend." The guy said. Jake immediately got mad.

"Show him your love scars honey." Jake told me. I ignored him.

"Now." He said as he lifted my arm and pulled the sweatshirt down, showing all of the scars he gave me. I started to cry. And he slapped my face. He pushed me into the store, and I got my plan.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told him. We went over to the bathrooms and I went to the ladies room. The bathroom had an emergency door. I ran toward it.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the emergency door and opened it. Nothing went off. I rigged the system the last time we were here. I ran to our house. I got there and got all of my money Jake took from me, and I brought my purse. I ran to the airlines. I paid extra and they told me that it would be 20 minutes before they start loading. I needed someone with me. If Jake came here, he would see me. I looked in my purse. I found what would be a "lifesaver", my wig. It was a black, long and curly wig. I also put on some sunglasses. I put the wig on and sat by a boy that looked my physical age.

"Are you going on flight A-17?" I asked him

"Yes, hey, you were the girl from the grocery store." He said.

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" I asked him

"Do I get to kiss you?" he asked

"That's out of the question, what's your name?" I asked him

"Ethan, yours?" He shook my hand

"Renesmee, or Ness." I told him. He put his arm around my chair.

"Perfect." I said. Those 20 minutes went by fast. We got on the plane and I told him everything. Minus the immortal stuff. We landed and I turned my phone on. One of the reasons Jake moved us to Europe was that our phones either worked with all U.S. numbers or all Europe's numbers, if you were in that country. I called my mom.

"Ness?" She asked.

"Mom." I sighed.

"What are you doing in the U.S.?"

"He raped me. I ran away." I told her

"Where should we move now?"

"I was thinking about Canada, and I have more than one wig, if you want to wear one. And I know Alice and Rosalie would be more than happy to change our wardrobes." I said

"Ok, get some plane tickets and we'll meet you in Vancouver."

"Love you mom." I said

"I love you too." She told me. I started walking away, but then I faced Ethan.

"Where are going?" He asked me.

"Vancouver." I said. He seemed really excited about that.

"That's where I'm from!" He yelled. Then we boarded the plane. He told me about his high school. Then I thought, high school, maybe I should go. We got to Vancouver and looked at houses. I bought the biggest one that we saw, with my Visa.**(A/N: look on my profile for the link of the house.)** Mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came in no time.

"Mom, I want to go to school here." I told her

"Well, ,only if Ethan goes with you." She said

"He already goes to school here."

"Change your name." She said

"Vanessa…….Taylor?" I asked

"Sure, what's Ethan's last name?"

"Nelson." I said.

"I don't have a problem with it. Go ahead and start on Monday."

"Thanks, mom." I waited until Monday and when it came, Alice had already gotten me new clothes and makeup, and Rosalie got a straighter, just in case he saw my backside. They spent and hour on me, even in vampire speed. Ethan picked me up in his silver ford mustang. I had on a dark red halter top with a plain brown jacket and black skinny jeans. When we got to the school, Ethan introduced me to his friends.

"Ness, this is Alex, Chris and Matt." He said and they stared at me, just as he did, at the grocery store.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, shaking their hands.

"Are you single, girl?" Chris asked.

"Yes." I said, dazzling them.

"Well we'll walk you to class." Matt said. I walked past them and Alex slapped my butt, I didn't mind, It was not even one sixteenth of what Jacob did to me. I smiled at Alex.

"Hey, do you want to go to the baseball game tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Are you playing?" I asked

"Yes, but the guys will sit with you."

"Then I'll come." I smiled. My classes dragged on and on. Then I hit lunch. I really didn't want to make girl friends, because they would just call me a slut anyway. Even if I just hanged out with the guys, they would still call me that. I sat by the guys, at their table. I looked around, noticing I was the only girl at the round table. I ate my veggies and an apple. When I was done with my plate, Matt took it. Then it was P.E. I had that with Matt, Alex and Chris. The teacher let us roam around. I sat on the bench with all of the guys. They asked me out. I said maybe to each one. Then the school day was over. Time for some baseball!!

______________________________________________________________________

To my surprise, Ethan was pitching. I was thinking that we were going to sit on the bleachers, but it turns out that we parked behind the out field fence.

"Just step up the ladder and I'll pull you up." Alex was lecturing me. There was a step ladder to get on the top of Matt's van. So I stepped on the step ladder and Alex literally lifted me off the ground. **(A/N: In my story, Ness doesn't glow in the sun.) **I sat on top of the van, in the middle of Alex and Chris, Matt was sitting next to Chris. Alex's hand was behind my butt, resting on roof of the van. Ethan was a good pitcher.

"So Ness, tell us about yourself." Matt said

"What do you want to know?" I said to him.

"Are you a rebel?" Matt asked.

"Now I am, since I'm with you 3 handsome studs." I said, flashing my flirty smile.

"Show us." Chris said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked them.

"Kiss one of us." Alex said. Their hearts started to rush.

"I'll do better." I said. I kissed each of them, lasting at least one minute. Then 4 girls came over to the van.

"Are you Vanessa Taylor?" One girl asked

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked

"I know who you are. The Slut." The other girl said.

"I love that nickname!" I yelled and clapped. The boys started laughing. The 4 girls walked away. Chris and Matt went to get some popcorn and skittles. We already had Red Bull in the van.

"Will you date me?" Alex whispered in my hair.

"Only if it's an open relationship, like we can hook up with other guys or girls, in your case." I said

"I'm fine with that." He said, laying down and pulling me on top of him. We started making out and the other guys came over.

"Hey, Ness, do you want to come to the ravine tonight?" Matt asked

"I'll come every night." I said. The game was over and we were heading to the ravine.

I was lined up with all of my boys. Alex took me into the van first.


	3. Chapter 3

Right before we went into the van, Alex got us beers. We got in there, and it reeked. I drank a little and Alex got on top of me. We did nothing more than making out. I did the same with all of my boys. I was so buzzed. Ethan wasn't drunk so he drove me home. I fell into bed. Fell, being in the literal sense.

"Ness, time to wake up, it's time for school, wait I lied, that was your first and last day of school." mom called. I came on the last day of school. I have all summer to make impressions. My phone started ringing, "Kiss Me Thru The Phone"

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey, Ness, it's Matt," Matt said

"Chris." Chris said

"Ethan." Ethan said

"and Alex." Alex said

"And we were wondering if you wanted to go to my house and hang out, maybe even swim in my pool. Then in the night, we are going to hit the club, downtown. But you can stay the night here, the boys are." Matt said

"Sure. I'll be over there in a few, bye." I started packing 3 outfits, and a bikini.

"Mom, I'm going over to Matt's house." I yelled and it echoed throughout the house.

"Who is Matt?" Emmett asked.

"Just a friend, I already have a boyfriend, plus we are in an open relationship." I snapped back.

"Well, Ness, I would date you." Emmett said.

"Pedophile." I told him as I walked out of the door and got into my Honda Accord. I drove to Matt's house- scratch that, mansion. They were water balloon fighting by the main door. When I hopped out of my car, they bombed me with the balloons.

"Stop! I'll go home!" I yelled. I went into Matt's room and put my bag on his bed.

"Do you want to swim now, Ness?" Alex asked.

"Sure." I said. I slipped on my little black bikini, walked outside and someone pulled me over their shoulder.

"NO! NOT THE POOL!" I laughed. Chris threw me into the pool, where I was safe in Alex's arms.

"I have to put my hair up." I told him. He lifted me on the side of the pool. I put my hair into a high ponytail. Dived off the diving board and make a meek splash. I lied my towel on the concrete and unsnapped my top. The boys were jumping on the trampoline.

"Ness, are you coming inside?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah." We went inside and watched some horror movies. I yelled at every little thing, but I was ok, because Alex was holding me. Then before I knew it, we were getting ready to go clubbing. I put on a skimpy black dress, and hopped into Matt's car. When we got to the club, I put my "sexy" face on and talked to the "doorman" is what I called them.

"Hey doorman, do you think you could squeeze in me and my friends?" I said

"Ok, you're in." he said. I waved the guys over and started off the long night with "Please don't stop the music" I definitely danced the night away, and got drunk. Ethan drove us home and Alex and I shared a sleeping bag. I was on top of him.

"Do you want to?" Alex asked me.

"Anything, to change the past." I said. That night was heaven, I never experienced it like that. I was kicking and screaming too much to even enjoy it. AH-MAZING!

Then it was morning. I didn't want to leave. I had to though. I kissed them all goodbye, and drove home.

**Suggestions???**


	4. Chapter 4

**I say a VERY BIG thank you to renesmeeblack333!! Lifesaver!!**

2 months went by pass. It was all a blur. Trying to find out that I am not evil, Jake did all of the damage, and I'm trying to pick up all of the pieces. So like I do everyday after a party, I'm in my bed, thinking about tomorrow. Pretty pathetic, huh? Whoa, I feel nauseous. Oh crap! I ran to the bathroom and threw up, repeatedly. Then I felt something sharp in my abdomen. It was WAY worse than cramps. Wait! When was my last period. I can't remember! To much pain! I started to yell. Good thing no one was home, hunting trip. Then the pain loosened, and stopped.

"What just happened?" I said to myself. My phone started to ring. It was Alex.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, Ness, do you want to come over?" He asked

"No, I'm not feeling to well today." I said

"Ok, well, bye." he said, and I hung up on him. Was I…..? I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I went home, did as the instructions said, and waited. What if I am? What will the girls at school think? What about Alex? DING! Went my timer. My hands started to shake. I picked the test up. Pink plus sign. I dropped it and fell to the floor. I need to do something. I can't put it up for adoption, I would get too attached to….it. I did the only thing I could imagine of, call Alex.

"Hey, Ness. Did you decide that you wanted to come over with the guys today?" he said

"No," I stumbled over my words. "Could you come over to my house?" I asked him

"Sure, anything for my baby." Then he hung up.**(A/N: When he meant 'my baby' he meant Ness)**

When he said my baby, it made shiver. I waited on the porch steps, until he came with his white Porsche.

"Hey babe" he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Lets go inside." I said, with no emotion. We walked into my room, and Alex started kissing me. He thought he was there for this.

"Alex, no." I said, as I pushed him off of me, and the unborn baby, inside of me.

"What's wrong with you today? You're not acting like yourself!" He yelled.

"I have something to ask you, and to tell you." I paused. "When we did it. Did you use protection?"

"No, I didn't need it. I don't have any STDs." When he said that, it made me cringe.

"I'm" I paused, for the second time today. "pregnant." He looked away, a blank stare.

"So, what I am supposed to do? I'm not old enough. I shouldn't have to take care of the baby. You can be a fricking 16 year-old single mom. I'm not going to help. Don't even ask for it." He ran out of the room. I stared down as his car. I cried.

"Damn It!" I yelled into the open house. I vomited in the toilet, filled with hatred. School starts in 15 days. **(A/N: Ok, in this story the last of school was June 1****st**** and school starts August 15.) **My family came home, rushing into the bathroom, where the toilet was filled with puke, where I was in the bath, with about an inch of chilling water, just crying, shivering, and staring into space.

"Ness!" My mom and dad yelled. Dad pulled me out of the water and into the covers of Carlisle's office bed.

"Carlisle, she's pregnant, with Alex's baby. He's leaving her to take care of the baby alone." Dad told Carlisle all of what had happen today. I fell off to sleep when Carlisle was giving me an ultrasound. 15 days, every single day, with him. Alice offered to plan an outfit for today, but I objected, only to wearing a sweatshirt and loose jeans. When I walked into the school, I thought I was going to faint. I saw Alex with the girl that called me a slut. She walked past me, and bumped, intensely into my shoulder. So hard that my books fell all over the place. Everyone was staring and laughing. Except one, Ethan. He scooped up my books and handed them to me. I just nodded to him. I went to my locker, swiftly opening it and closing it, to find Ethan with a cherry-red rose.

"I'll help you with the baby." He said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex staring at him.

"Thanks" I said, putting the rose in my locker. I walked to my first class, Chemistry. I looked at the seating chart. Vanessa Taylor, right beside Alex Johnson. My life is screwed. I sat down, before Alex did. I waited for 2 minutes and Alex sat down. I ignored him at my fullest intentions. He took out his phone and texted me. I knew that as a fact because my phone vibrated once. Pathetic I thought, it's in the middle of class and my ex is trying to talk to me through texting. I didn't even pay attention to him. Not soon enough, it was lunch time. I got some macaroni and cheese, and apple, salad and dressing, and a cookie. I sat down at a table where no one was sitting. I started eating my Mac and cheese, when Ethan sat beside me.

"Hey!" He flashed a smile

"Um, hi." I stumbled over my words. I read Alex's text, it said:

"I meant what I said."

Pathetic words for him, I thought. I talked to Ethan the rest of lunch, then it was time for P.E. I gave the teacher a note that says I am unable to participate in any of the activities, due to my pregnancy. Signed by my dad. So, I sat on the bench, to watch people shoot hoops. My life, my life, my life………………………………...................


	5. Chapter 5

Again thank renesmeeblack333

**It felt like a year being pregnant. Now that baby inside me is a boy. His name is going to be Noah Aaron Cullen. The big day came. It was Saturday, thank gosh. **

"**Carlisle!" I yelled in the middle of the night, my water broke. Dad brought me into Carlisle's office and everyone stared.**

"**Oh, No!" Carlisle tried to whisper.**

"**What? Is Noah ok?" I yelled**

"**His heart rate is plumiting." he said, I froze up. **

"**Ness, push!" Dad yelled. I did as instructed and screamed. It hurt so much. Then I heard a meek cry. **

"**Noah Aaron" I said with a breath. They brought him over to the table and cleaned him off. Rosalie handed him to me. His face, looked like Alex and me. It made me cry. Then a knock came at the door. Mom went to see who it was.**

"**No! Go away! She doesn't want you here!" I overheard. It was probably Alex. **

"**I know what you did to her, and now is not the time, nor will it ever be!" she screamed. Then dad stormed out of the room. **

"**Get out!" he yelled. Out of nowhere, someone came in the room. It was Jacob. He stared at the baby, then back to me. **

"**Jacob Black get out of here!" Emmett yelled at pushed him out of the door. I looked at Noah, the pain in his eyes. It killed a part in me. I think that Jacob thought Noah was his baby. I know for a fact, that Noah is Alex and my baby. I had so much pain. I had to keep Noah now. I would never forgive myself if I had an abortion. I couldn't put him up for adoption, they would figure out he's one forth vampire, and we would get killed by the Volturi. **

"**What am I going to do with you?" I said to Noah. Mom and Dad walked into the room as I finished stating my interrogitive sentence. **

"**We think you should go to bed. We'll take care of Noah." Mom said.**

"**Thank you." I said hugging all of them. I climbed into my bed, that night I don't know if you could call it a nightmare or not.**

"_**Jakey!" I yelled. I'm running through a field, with Jake's wolf form and a tiny wolf form. **_

_**Who was it? Jake scooped me up and spun me around, joined by a kid. Our kid. **_

"_**Look at me run momma!" Said the little kid. He ran across the field and back**_

"_**Very, very good." I told the kid.**_

"_**But thi-**_

"**Ness!" A voice whispered. I opened my eyes. **

"**Jacob." I tried to whisper. **

"**Alex is bad news. He's been getting all of the girls pregnant, even you." He said**

"**Why didn't I hear this at school?" I tried to contain all of my emotions. "You know, you shouldn't even be here. You raped me. Damit! Why did you? It ripped out my soul and crushed it into a billion pieces! That's why I rebelled out of my nature. Because of you. You Jake! You."**

"**I know but I'm different now. My life without you is like peanut butter without the peanuts. I know I did all of those things, but I went to counseling. For almost a year, Ness. I wish, I wish I could take it back. I can't now. I'm going to try to get you back until I die Renesmee. I fully devote my life to you now. You are the reason I breathe, sleep, eat and normally function. I love you. I got caught up in all of the things happening in my life. I wanted you so bad, that I didn't want to share. I learned that you can't control, you just play a part in people lives. Somewhat like a musical. You are the lead." He softly kissed me. "Without the lead, The musical is dead. I am dead. I will never let you go, Ness. I love you." He started to cry a little.**

"**Yes, but you don't have me and only me. I have Noah." I said**

"**So that was the little booger in your arm." He said, in between kisses. This is wrong, Ness.**

"**Yeah, wrong guy, wrong night." I tried to catch my breath. He scooped me up and jumped out of the house. I wanted him so bad. I just didn't want him to hurt me. I loved him so much. At the same time my head was telling me no and my heart was telling me yes. I wanted to go with my heart. He went through counseling, he's not going to hurt me. He took me into the forest. And dropped me by a tree. **

"**You are never going to go back to Alex, are you?" He said, as he stopped kissing me and got on top of me. I didn't want to answer him. I wanted him to kiss me. I tried to reach his lips. Then he slapped my face.**

"**Gosh, Renesmee you never change. Neither did I. I will never change my ways. I need you and only you. I lied for you Renesmee. You owe me. Come live with me, back in Europe without the baby or the boyfriends." He said. I was in shock. He lied to me. In less then a second, I pushed him off of me, and started to run. He caught up to me, and threw me against the tree. I screamed as loud as I could until he cover my mouth. I bit him and tried to get up and run away. He threw me against the tree again. I'm not going to win this game. Out of nowhere my dad slammed Jacob against a tree. I wish dad would just kill him already. Mom carried me to the house after I told her that I didn't want to see the blood and guts. I got in my Noah's room and looked at my baby. So peaceful, so sweet. **

"**Renesmee, may I look at your head, please?" Carlisle asked as he knocked on the door. **

"**Sure, but I have something for Emmett to do, where is he?" I asked**

"**Right here." Emmett said, whooshing into the room. **

"**Could you get the spare bed in the basement, and move in into here?" I asked.**

"**Anything, for my favorite niece." He said as he went to the basement. I walked with Carlisle, to his office. He checked my head and put a band-aid on my neck, where most of the damage was done. When I walked back into Noah's room, the bed was set up. But something inside of me wanted to leave. I loved him, he didn't feel like mine. I started to sway a little so I fell into my bed, just to escape from my life. **

**When I woke up in the morning, I looked at the clock on the baby blue wall. 7:47. It was Sunday. I grabbed a quick glance at Noah and I trudged to the kitchen. I started to make some coffee when I heard a cry. I came back into Noah's room and picked him up. I put him on the changing table and gave him a new diaper. I carried him to the kitchen and put him in the baby bouncer on the counter. I made coffee, some baby formula, and cereal. I made 2 trips and brought all of that to the living room. I ate fast and fed Noah. Then came a knock on the door. Dad answered it.**

"**Um hello, Are you Ness's brother?" It was Ethan.**

"**Yes, why are you here?" Dad said**

"**I came to see Ness and Noah." He said**

"**How did you know he was born?" Dad asked**

"**The daily newspaper." he said. I knew it was Alice who did that.**

"**Come on in, Ethan, She's in the living room." Dad said. Ethan walked into the living room and sat beside me. **

"**You really weren't lying." I said.**

"**Nope." He smiled. I got caught in his eyes.**

"**Um do you want to hold him?" I asked**

"**I'd be more than happy to." He said as I handed Noah over. At least I had one loyal friend, or maybe it could progress into more…….**


	6. Chapter 6

In those 2 weeks, Noah has grown so much. Though I grew so fast, he looks like a 2 week old baby.

"Mom?" I asked

"What?" She sad

"I want- no, need to drop out of school." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked

"Yes." I said

"Then I guess I really can't tell you not to. You've got until forever." She told me.

"Has Carlisle said anything to you, about how long Noah will grow to?" I asked

"He said that he might grow until only 15. But, yet we don't know. He also added something about if just one eighty-fifth of the vampire gene is in him, he would stop growing."

"That seems, like forever." I said.

"Yes, well, everyone's going on a hunting trip. You may invite Ethan over, and we will be home tomorrow." She said as she pulled me into a quick hug. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked 9. That was Ethan's speed dial number.

"Ethan?" I said

"Hey Ness, what's up?" He asked

"My relatives are going on a trip, so do you want to stay the night here?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." He said. I put my phone into my pocket and walked to the front door. I looked out the window and turned the light on. I sat back onto the couch, and turned the T.V. on. I stared blankly at the television screen. I didn't pay any attention to what was on. I think it was Hannah Montana. I don't know why I didn't change it. I don't particularly like that show. Then Ethan came in the front door. It didn't bother me. He was always welcome here.

"Hey, Ness." He said, giving me a long hug. I pulled away a little, and then looked at him.

"I'm dropping out of school." I told him.

"I nearly expected it." He said. "What are you watching?" He asked.

"Um, Hannah Montana, I think. I really haven't been paying attention." I said as I picked up Noah from his baby blue bassinet.

"Could you make him a bottle please?" I asked Ethan. He nodded and headed toward the kitchen. I silently followed. I watched every step he took. He didn't have to ask where anything was, he was familiar with it all.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, anything." He said, handing me the baby bottle and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You swear not to tell. If you do, me, my family and you will be killed. It's not a joke." I said, walking back into the living room.

"Yes, I swear not to tell." He said.

"My family and I, we are not like you. You know my brother Edward and his wife Bella?" He nodded. "They are my mom and dad. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are my Aunts and uncles. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents. When I was conceived, my mom was human, my dad, a vampire. When I was born, my mom's best friend, Jacob, imprinted me. You know, the guy you saw me with at the store in Europe. I grew up at a fast rate. Right now I am 7 years old. I'm half human and half vampire."

"So do you drink, blood, or, what?" He asked.

"I actually eat more human food than blood. I used to like blood more, but when Jacob started hurting me, he told me I had to eat human food, so I grew used to it." I said

"What about Noah?" he asked

"He'll stop growing around 15 or 16. I still have a little while to grow, so when we both stop growing, I'll look 18 and he'll look 15 or so."

"Will he grow as fast you?" he asked

"No." I said.

"Do you feel compelled to eat, or drink me?" He asked. Without expression, it might have sounded like he was kidding, but the truth was, he wasn't.

"No, not at all." I said

"How many humans have you told?" He asked

"Only you." I said

"How do you change into a vampire?" He asked

"You have to be bitten. Then it takes about 3 days I think. My grandpa spent those 3 days in a potato sack, back in the 1600's. I've never experienced it, nor will I ever." I said

"Bite me." He said.

"I don't have venom, I can't." I said, in shock. I put the empty bottle on the end table and Noah in his bassinet.

"I want to be with you, forever." He said, putting his hand on my knee. He started to move closer to me, until our lips collided. I wanted him to be with me forever. He could be Noah's dad, in place of Alex.

"But you can't see your friends or family ever again. It has to be a fake death for you. It will break their hearts." I said.

"I can manage. I want to be with you and your family." He looked over at Noah, "Your whole family." He continued to kiss me.

"They'll make you wait until your 18, because if they bit you now, and I kept growing, until I was 18, I would look older than you." I said. After a while, I got tired. "We should get to bed." I said. He nodded and pulled away from me. I grabbed Noah and changed him. After I was done with that, I couldn't help but admire my little boy. I put him in the crib, anyway, and made my way to my room. I started sleeping in there whenever Ethan came over. I changed in front of him; I knew how good I looked. I climbed in bed, right beside him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said, and I drifted off to sleep. When it was morning I heard my phone going off. It was dad. I ran into the bathroom and opened my phone.

"Dad?" I asked

"Hey Ness, well, we are heading home right now, just to let you know." He said

"Ok, thank you. I have something to tell you." I said

"Go on." He said

"I told Ethan about vampires."

"You did what?!" Dad yelled.

"He wants to be one, with us." I said.

"Well, thanks for telling me, but I wish you would have asked me about him first." He said, starting to calm.

"He wants to help me with Noah, until he's 18, then he wants to turn, and become Noah's dad."

"I'll talk to you about it later, love you." Dad said

"I love you too, bye." I hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

My life isn't normal, nor will it ever be.

"I want to be like you guys" Ethan said. Ethan and I were sitting on the loveseat and everyone else on the couch, or standing behind the couch.

"You don't want more time to think about it?" Jasper asked

"No, I want to live forever." he said

"It's not just living forever." Dad said. "Being a monster. Drinking blood."

"I know. I've decided that I want to be a vampire." Ethan said

"We aren't going to do it now. You'll have to wait a couple years." Carlisle said

"Is that a yes?" Ethan asked. Then the family went into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, come here." Dad said. I walked into the kitchen and found them all standing around.

"Do you want him like this?" Emmett asked

"Yes. Whatever makes him happy, will make me happy."

"He won't be able to see you for about 2 weeks." Alice said.

"I understand that." I said

"From what I looked at, you're not going to grow anymore." Carlisle said. Then everyone rushed out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"We'll change you in a year. We are not going to push it. It will give you some time, to make sure you really want this." Mom said.

"Thank you so much!!!" He yelled, and hugged everyone.

______________________________________________________________________________________ ~* 364 days later*~

"Tomorrow," Ethan said

"Tomorrow," I said back at him. We were cuddled on the couch, and Noah was watching Blue's Clues. It was 5 in the afternoon.

"Food, momma." Noah said, tugging on my pants.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" I asked him, getting up, and heading toward the kitchen. Ethan grabbed Noah's 'Sippy cup'.

"Auter melon." Noah said

I looked in the fridge and grabbed the watermelon.

"Ethan, will you cut up the watermelon while I make some Mac and cheese?" I asked.

"Yes." Ethan said. I turned the stove on and put the water on.

"Noah, stand by your chair." I said and he obeyed. I buckled him in the chair.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" I said in a guy voice. He giggled and held his hands up high. I popped the table thing on the high chair and returned to cooking the macaroni.

"This is the last supper for you, Ethan." I said, pouring the macaroni into the boiling water.

"Daddy's cuttin' da auter melon." Noah said. Ethan and I giggled.

"What do you want me to do now?" Ethan said.

"Get something for Noah to drink, please." I said.

"What do you want to drink?" Ethan asked him.

"Umm…Duce." He said

"Juice it is." Ethan said, taking his cup to the counter. I got done with the macaroni and got 2 paper plates and a tiny bowl. I put some macaroni on the plate.

"Ethan, do you want more?" I asked.

"No, that's fine." He said, taking the plate from my hands. I got myself some water, put some macaroni in the small green bowl, put macaroni on my plate, and sat down.

"Nana said dat I wasn't gonna see daddy." Noah said.

"Daddy's going on a trip with Papa, Em, Great grandpa and Jazz." I said

"When you leavin' daddy?" Noah asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Will I get to say bye to you?" Noah asked

"Yes, you will." Ethan said.

"When I went to Nana and Papa's house, I saw dis one toy and,"

"Noah, please stop talking and eat your supper. You can tell us about the toy later." I said.

"Ok." He said, and continued eating. Supper went by silently, maybe a comment here and there. Everyone was done eating and walked into the living room.

"Momma, hold me." Noah said. I picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Go sit by Em." I said

"So you haven't changed your mind?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Ethan said. "But I do have something to say." He made his way the middle of the room. "Renesmee, when I first saw you at the grocery store, I wanted you. When I saw you and Noah, I wanted you both. Now what I'm going to ask you, is" he knelt on the ground "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" I ran over to him and kissed him. My family clapped. In the night, I led him into the bedroom, for a "long" night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning I woke up to Noah saying "Momma" over and over again.

"I'm awake, honey." I said, sitting up. "Who got you out of your crib?" I asked.

"Papa." He said. I nudged Ethan

"Wake up." I said. "Noah, go over to Daddy and tell him to get up." I told him.

"Daddy" Noah said, "Momma said that you haf ta wake up."

"I'm getting up." Ethan said. This would be the last time he would sleep.

"Did you have good dreams?" I asked Ethan as I walked to my dresser.

"Yes." He said.

"Noah, go ask Nana if she'll make you some pancakes. Be polite, please." I said. He ran out of the room.

"Have you packed enough?" I asked Ethan.

"Yes. I will miss you." He said. We got dressed and walked in the kitchen. I saw Emmett playing with Noah and his food. Noah was all messy.

"Guess who gets a bath today?" I asked

"Em!" Noah yelled.

"Nice try." I said as I picked up a pancake and ate it. "These are great, thank you mom." I said

"You're welcome." She said. I finished eating and grabbed a wet paper towel. I washed Noah's face.

"I have to go soon." Ethan said

"I don't want you to go, daddy." Noah said.

"I'll be back. I'll look different, but it's still daddy inside." Ethan said.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked Ethan.

"Almost." Ethan said, scooping me up and kissing me. When I pulled away, a tear fell from my eye. He gently wiped it away and turned to Noah, who was crying in Rosalie's arms. He held Noah and whispered in his ear, "When I'm gone I want you to be on your best behavior for mommy. I love you. You can ask mom to call me, and talk to me." He walked onto the porch, "You and Mom can wait on the porch for me." Ethan motioned me to join in the hug. I did as he wanted. "I love you both and I'll see you very soon." He kissed Noah's head. "Call whenever." He said, right before he kissed me. He handed Noah to me and walked down the driveway. He turned around and waved. Noah and I waved back. I looked at my crying son. I hugged him even tighter. I walked back into the house and sat Noah on the couch.

"Do you want to take your bath now?" I asked him

"Yes." He said.

"Will you guys clean up around here? It will do me a huge favor." I asked Rosalie, Alice, Mom and Esme.

"Of course, dear." Esme said. I got into the bathroom and turned the water on.

After Noah's bath, I walked into his room. I opened the closet door and stared.

"Alice?" I yelled

"Yes?" She said, as she entered the room.

"Do you want to go on a shopping trip?" I asked her

"You didn't even need to ask." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice was dusting, Rosalie was vacuuming, Mom was washing the countertops, and Esme was cleaning out the fridge. I was in the living room, on the couch, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Ness, It's Ethan."

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Alaska. Your dad's crazy driving almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, almost as crazy as he is." I said.

"I heard that!" Dad said in the background.

"Where's Noah?" Ethan asked.

"Taking a nap." I said.

"I should have known." He said. Then I heard Noah calling me.

"Now he's awake. I'll go get him." I said as I put the phone on the end table and into my son's room.

"Do you want to talk to dad?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Noah's face lit up. I got the phone and handed to him.

"Hi daddy!"He said into the phone. When they were done with their conversation, I took Noah out of his crib.

"We are going shopping today."

"For what?" He asked.

"Clothes, for you." I said.

"When do you want to leave?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.

"In a minute, will you get his car seat into the van?" I asked, putting Noah's socks on.

"Sure." She said. I walked Noah out to the living room.

"Go get your shoes." I commanded. He found his blue crocs and handed them to me. I put them on him. I put his coat and hat on too.

"What movie do you want to watch in the van?" I asked Noah as we walked to the van.

"Up!" He said. He was obsessed with that movie.

"Oh! Alice did you get his stroller?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. Noah climbed into his car seat and waited. I buckled him in his car seat and I got into the driver's seat. I clicked the play button as we were on our way out of the house. When we got to the Mall I took Noah out of the car.

"Binky?" He asked. I looked in my purse and found one in a plastic tub.

"There you go." I said as I put the pacifier to his mouth. I got the stroller out and put Noah in.

"Momma, will you get my duce?" Noah asked

"Alice?" I asked, for she was closer to the van.

"Of course." She said as she opened the van door. She handed me the cup and I put it in Noah's little cup holder. We walked into the store and bought 5 pairs of jeans, 3 coats, 4 shirts that said either 'I love Mommy' or 'I love Daddy' and a little tuxedo.

"Do you want to get some ice cream after we eat supper?" I asked Noah.

"Yeah!" He said. We stopped at Subway and ate. Then Matt and Chris stopped at our table.

"Hey Ness!" Matt said.

"Hi guys." I said

"Who are these people?" Chris asked.

"This is my son, Noah, and my sister, Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Matt said.

"Well, we are going to get ice cream so, bye." I said, getting up and handing Alice trash.

"Well, we'll see you." Matt said. I put Noah back in his stroller and I walk to the ice cream shop.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked

"Chocolate" he said.

"Do you want sprinkles?" I asked him

"Yes." He said.

"I would like a small chocolate cone with sprinkles and a small mango and banana smoothie, please." I told the man. He got the treats and I paid the money.

"Mary go round!!!" Noah said.

"Alice will you take him, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." She said. "Noah, let's go."

When I was done using the bathroom, I took pictures of Noah and Alice. Then I got a tap on my shoulder. It was Alex.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To see you, and my son." He said.

"You walked out when I was pregnant."

"You should forgive me." He said.

"Forgive you?! Why on Earth would I do that? You just want a girl. He doesn't know who you are. Ethan is his dad." I yelled.

"I'm his father! So where is Ethan?" He asked

"Bonding with my family, they're on a trip." I said

"Why would he do that and leave you all alone with the kid?"

"First off we're getting married, secondly, do you even know his name?" I yelled

"No. You never told me!" He said.

"Why would I need to? You weren't around!" I yelled as Alice and Noah walked up. Alex knelt down to Noah.

"Hey, kid, I'm your dad." Alex said.

"No you're not!" Noah ran and grabbed to my leg. "Momma!" I picked him up.

"I told you he wouldn't know who I was! You should have told him!" He screamed.

"We should go." Alice said as she pushed the stroller toward the exit. I followed her and whispered to Noah,

"Don't look at him."

I pulled up to the driveway, and looked at Noah. He was sound asleep, with Up playing. I looked at the time, 5:00. I took Noah to his room. I took off his overalls, socks and shoes. I kissed his head and put him in his crib.

~* 2 weeks later*~

"I was in a mall, and I didn't even crave it." Ethan said over the phone.

"That's great. I really miss you." I said.

"I'll be home soon, just about an hour." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, love you." I said

"Love you too, bye." He said. I hung up the phone. Noah was sleeping. I crept my way into his room. I stared at him. Then I sat in the rocking chair. He woke up.

"Is daddy home yet?" Noah asked.

"Not yet. Let's get you dressed and we can eat breakfast on the porch." I said, picking him up. Then I felt sick. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and puked. Another one? My mind asked me. I looked in the cabinet and found a pregnancy test. I took it and looked at it, another pink plus sign. I was psyched. Baby names rushed through my head. I went back into his Noah's room. Mom was dressing him.

"Noah, what do you think of having a little brother or sister?" I asked and Mom's mouth just popped open.

"Yay!" He said. I walked into the kitchen and got 2 bowls of cereal.

"Noah! Come on! We're going to wait for daddy!" I yelled throughout the house.

"I'm coming." He said, running to the kitchen. We sat on the steps and ate our cereal. Then the jeep pulled up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobody knows that Ethan turned in to a vampire other than the Cullen's. The others didn't realize what he was. **

When Ethan got out of the car, I could hear the angel chorus. Noah and I ran over to him, and joined in a huge hug. He was so gentle. He was pale and handsome.

"I missed you." He said

"I missed you too." I said.

"I miss you." Noah said.

"Ethan? What do you think of being a real dad?" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling away from the embrace. I looked down to the ground and back at him.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled. Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down in the background.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled. He picked me up and spun me around. Noah was clapping.

"When do you want the wedding?" Ethan asked.

"As soon as possible." I said. Alice rushed to us.

"I'll be the planner." She said.

"Absolutely." I said, heading toward the house. We sat at the table and Alice got papers.

"Would in 2 weeks be enough time?" She asked

"Yes." I said.

"We'll go to David bridal on Tuesday." She said, grinning. "The guys will take you to Tuxedo warehouse while we are out." After that conversation was done, I tracked down dad.

"Does Ethan have a special power?" I asked him.

"Not that we have found." He said

The rest was a blur. Getting the dress, spending time with Noah, going to the courthouse and even spending time alone. Today was my wedding day. I woke up at 4, and the wedding was at 12.

"Today's the day." I said to Ethan, who stays in my bed all night. I got up and went to the kitchen. I was really hungry; I looked down at the tiny bulge at my abdomen.

"Ethan, wake up Noah." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me. Alice danced into the room.

"Make some eggs, get into your dress and come into the spare bedroom." She said, joyfully. I did as told and made my way into the spare bedroom. Scrambled eggs wouldn't stain, anyway.

"So do you have a preference or do you want me to just take over?" she asked.

"Do whatever." As I said that, Rosalie came into the room. They rushed everything they had. They turned me around in my chair. I heard Ethan and Noah outside of the door.

"Ethan you better not come in." Rosalie called.

"I'm not trying, we are going to the church soon, and Noah wants to say bye to mommy." He said, slowly turning the doorknob.

"Come on in Noah." Alice said, stopping her work on my hair. He ran in a found me.

"You look good, No." Rosalie said. She sometimes calls Noah, No. He stuck out his belly and looked at himself. I poked his bellybutton.

"Ness, we have to go now so if you would be so kind to let Noah go." Dad called. I hugged Noah and he looked at me.

"You look petty mommy." He hugged me again and turned around and ran out of the room. I heard him talk to my dad.

"Papa! Mommy looks petty!" He yelled.

"Yes, I know, but don't tell daddy, ok?"

"Ok." He simply stated.

"What do you do at the wedding?" Jasper asked. Noah didn't say anything.

"Good job buddy!" Emmett yelled. Then they walked out of the door. I did a silent giggle. When they were done with my hair, they turned me around. I had my hair half up and half down, curled, and a tiara. The veil was long, as my dress. Alice broke the silence.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" I hugged Alice, "Thank you guys!" then Rosalie. I headed toward the living room, where mom was sitting.

"You ready, Hun?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said, as the butterflies danced in my stomach. When we got to the church, I got real nervous. My dad made his way and led me into a small room. Mom held Noah, and Rosalie, Chris, Matt and Alice started whispering. I sighed, trying to make those butterflies settle. Carlisle patted my hand.

"It's time" he stated. Rose and Chris stood up. They made their way down the aisle. Then Alice with Matt, then mom with dad and Noah behind them. At last, it was my turn. I walked and smiled at everyone looking at me. I looked at Ethan; he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. **(A/N: Yes, Bella is in the ceremony, because people think that is her brother's wife. They also think that Carlisle and Esme are her mom and dad. Sorry for interruption!) **

Carlisle put my hand into Ethan's and sat down by Esme. The ceremony started and everyone sat down. Soon enough I found Ethan saying:

"I, Ethan Joshua Nelson, take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." _  
_ "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." He said putting the ring on my finger. I did the same to him. Then the minister said,

"You may kiss the bride." He gently kissed me and we walked back down the aisle that got me there. We went into the limo and I sighed.

"Mrs. Nelson, how does it feel?"

"Awesome," I said without hesitation.

**I don't think that I'm going to continue with this story anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10kinda

Umm…hi, guys. Well, I have a fever and I have nothing better to do then rest all day; and I was looking at my previous stories. I was looking at my last reviews for this story….and I guess I'll keep writing. I have another story I'm working on here and 2 other ones over at fiction press.

Now, here's where you come in. :)

Give me some suggestion about what should happen between Ness and Ethan.

I always like to make suggestions for other stories then get so excited when they get used. I Hope that is the same with you, my dear readers.


End file.
